The Outlaw, The Sheriff & The Bounty Hunter
by KireiTsuki
Summary: Han puesto precio a la cabeza del bandido legendario Black Cat (Kuroo) en 20.000 dolares, y los mejores cazarrecompensas del Far West van en su búsqueda! ¿Lograrán Black Cat y su banda dar el último golpe y desaparecer con la plata de Santa Fe?
1. Bounty Hunter

1\. Bounty Hunter

No parecía que encajase con San José: un pueblo de la frontera a merced de malechores y bandidos, el tipo de pueblo perdido donde se solían esconder aquellos que tienen su cara en carteles por todo el territorio. Era sin duda un pueblo demasiado peligroso para andar con una cadena de oro sobresaliendo del chaleco, un sombrero de corte inglés de más de cinco dólares, y aquellas espuelas llamativas. No era un sitio para lucir el oro, y sin embargo era lo que había atraído a Daisho de aquel hombre misterioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, forastero? —le preguntó, acariciando su revólver Remington debajo del poncho marron y verde que escondía sus manos. El forastero no parecía peligroso (no más peligroso que él mismo, al menos), pero nunca se sabía quién acababa en aquellas tierras de nadie.

—He oído que sabes el paradero de Black Cat —dijo el extranjero, con su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos. No le conocía desde hacía más de cinco minutos, y Daishou ya soñaba con pegarle hasta desfigurar aquella sonrisa bonita y falsa, tan pagado de sí mismo.

—Así que es eso. Black Cat... —Daishou sonrió, lamiéndose los labios—. el bandido más buscado del oeste desde que Tucson ofrece 20000 dólares por su cabeza... es posible que sepa algo. Pero dime, ¿cuánto vale la información para llegar a él?

El extranjero rio, y la risa hizo eco en aquel rincón de la calle, entre las cajas de madera de detrás de la taberna.

—Depende de la información que tengas.

—Oh. Sí, sin duda buena información.

—Entonces sin duda, pagaré el precio adecuado... —sacó tres monedas de oro de un bolsillo, y las hizo circular entre sus dedos.

—Cinco es el mínimo para que te diga una sola palabra.

—En el pueblo te llaman La Víbora —se burló el extranjero, añadiendo dos monedas a las tres que tenía en la mano, sin dejar de hacer malabares—. No es difícil imaginar por qué.

Daisho sonrió, a medio camino entre molesto y ansioso por poner las manos sobre el dinero, sus ojos más estrechos que nunca.

—Lo que sé es que su banda fue vista yendo al norte desde Las Cruces. Alguien vio a Kitty Ken en un saloon en San Antonio.

—¿Intentas decirme que su siguiente objetivo es el banco de Albuquerque?

—Ja. Eso pensaría alguien que no le conoce, pero yo fui su amigo hace tiempo —Daishou hizo un gesto con la mano, y el cazarrecompensas añadió otra moneda a las cinco de su mano—. Él nunca mobilizaría a Kitty Ken y la banda al completo por esa tontería, y pronto estará acabado el tramo de del Ferrocarril en Santa Fe, así que...

—"Fuiste su amigo hace tiempo". ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te robó la novia?

—...

—Oh, no me digas que he metido el dedo en la llaga.

—¡Cierra el pico!

—Ajajaja... no te enfades, toma tu dinero —dijo el extranjero, divertido, lanzándole las monedas.

Daisho las cogió al vuelo, cada vez más molesto. Se preguntó qué pasaría si simplemente disparaba a aquel tipo, pero finalmente decidió que prefería pasar una noche divertida a costa de aquel dinero fácil, en vez de tener que esconder su cadáver. Se giró brusco, y empezó a caminar hacia su caballo.

—Ah, una cosa más, Daisho-la-vívora. ¿Black Cat se acostó con tu chica antes o después de que te dejara?

Daisho se giró con el revólver en la mano, dispuesto a matar a aquel impertinente bocazas, sólo para recibir un disparo en el estómago. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, ni siquiera le había visto desenfundar el arma, y se sorprendió de que su ropa y el suelo se estuviesen tiñendo de rojo.

—Hijo de... —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer al suelo muerto.

El extranjero caminó despacio hasta él, y sacó un papel de su bolsillo doblado en cuatro trozos. Cuando lo desplegó pudo ver el dibujo de Daishou, junto a "Se busca vivo o muerto. Recompensa 300$".

—No es personal —dijo al cadáver, perdiendo la sonrisa falsa ahora que estaba solo—. Te habría llevado a la cárcel vivo, pero habrías encontrado la manera de venderme a Black Cat, y igualmente te iban a colgar así que...

Oikawa guardó el arma despacio con un giro de muñeca. Se recolocó el sombrero sobre el pelo castaño, la levita negra, elegante, y el reloj de oro en el chaleco. Tardó un segundo en envolver el cadáver de la Vívora en una manta negra, y lo cargó en su caballo. Luego montó. Con un "tsk, tsk" su montura empezó a andar, primero a recoger su dinero por el cuerpo, y después hacia el norte, a Santa Fe.


	2. The Sheriff of Santa Fe

—¡Akaaaaaashi!

Al oir el grito que venía de la calle, el ayudante de Sheriff de la ciudad de Santa Fe suspiró. Dejó a un lado los informes sobre los gastos que había supuesto parar la pelea en un Saloon la noche pasada (informes que omitían que el propio Sheriff había causado más de la mitad de los destrozos) y salió a la calle.

De alguna forma inpensable, Bokuto se había enganchado el pie en el estribo de su caballo, y éste lo estaba arrastrando calle arriba, mientras él se intentaba proteger la cabeza de la arena y las piedrecitas. Akaashi se acarició la cara, incrédulo.

—¡Pero ayudameeee Akaashi! —dijo Bokuto, esta vez calle abajo, mientras sus gritos inquietaban al caballo que cada vez iba más deprisa.

El ayudante del Sheriff se acercó al caballo, tratando de calmarle, mientras sus vecinos se morían de la risa, en vez de ayudar. Los contó con los ojos mientras tranquilizaba al animal y conseguía coger las bridas: estaban el herrero Sarukui, el panadero Komi, e incluso Madame Yukie. También estaba el otro ayudante del Sheriff, Konoha, que se estaba riendo con los demás pero en cuanto vio a Akaashi se puso firme y se acercó corriendo a ayudar.

Cuando el animal se detuvo, Bokuto se pudo incorporar un poco y desenganchar el pie de las correas.

—Jolín, gracias Akaashi —dijo Bokuto, espolsándose la camisa. De pronto se sobresaltó—. ¡La placa! ¡¿Dónde está mi placa?!

—Está enganchada en tu bota, Bokuto-san.

Más risas provinieron de la gente que les rodeaba.

—¡Ah, ya la veo!

Bokuto la cogió y la volvió a colocar en su camisa, en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. La pulió un poco con la manga.

—Tienes un poco de tierra en el pelo —dijo Konoha que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida para no estallar en carcajadas.

Bokuto se lo espolsó también, haciendo que su normalmente puntiagudo peinado perdiese la forma, Akaashi miró a su compañero un poco irritado, que levantó las manos en señal de rendición, como si no fuese a hacer las bromas que tenía pensadas.

—¿Estás bien, Bokuto-san? No es propio de ti caerte del caballo.

—Ah, sí, sí. Es que Washio nos estaba contando una novela que ha leído sobre un bandolero que se escapa de los sitios saltando sobre su caballo en marcha, y...

—...tenías que intentarlo... —acabó la frase Akaashi, con un suspiro.

Konoha estaba temblando del esfuerzo para no reírse.

—Ya lo verás. ¡Cuando lo consiga, va a ser genial!

Akaashi sabía que intentar disuadirle era inútil cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, pensando en todo el papeleo que aún tenía que hacer.

Bokuto llamó al caballo y echó a andar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ambos pudieron ver su espalda a través de la camisa completamente destrozada, y parte de su trasero por los agujeros que se había hecho en los pantalones. Konoha finalmente no pudo evitar reírse hasta que se cayó al suelo.


	3. El rancho del cuervo

—¿El trabajo no era lo que imaginábais? —se burló aquel hombre con la cabeza rapada y una cuerda de atrapar reses atada a los hombros. Era Tanaka, el capataz del rancho del Cuervo.

Los cuatro chicos nuevos contemplaron la montaña de excrementos con la mirada perdida.

—Tiene que haber un error... —dijo el chico rubio con anteojos, soltando la pala, que cayó al suelo del establo con un "pof". Echó a andar hacia la salida—. El señor Sawamura me contrató para llevar sus libros de cuentas, no para limpiar la mierda de sus caballos.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas —dijo el hombre rapado, cruzándose de brazos—. El señor Sawamura es muy explícito cuando dice que todos sus hombres deben conocer todas las tareas del rancho. Incluso las más básicas. Él lo llama los cimientos. Y si quieres trabajar aquí, tienes que recoger excremento como todos.

—Quiero hablar con él.

—Imposible, el sr. Sawamura ha ido a Santa Fe por unos asuntos de negocios. Así que trabaja o vete muchacho.

Tsukki lo consideró unos segundos, con el puño apretado junto a su muslo.

—¡Tsukki! ¡No puedes renunciar ahora! —le dijo el jovencito pecoso que estaba a su lado—. Piensa en lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí...

—Cállate Yamaguchi —dijo de nuevo el rubio, cansado de que su amigo difundiera a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos más profundos—. Soy consciente de ello, pero no por ello voy a arrastrarme...

—¡Voy a ganar yooooo! —Le interrumpió el griterío de los otros dos chicos, que estaban limpiando el establo a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Qué dices Boke?! YO VOY A SER QUIEN ACABE ANTES.

—¡YA LLEVO DOS SACOS!

El chico del pelo naranja y el que tenía cara de mal genio estaban enzarzados en una disputa por ver quién era capaz de llenar más sacos de excrementos. Tsukishima les contempló con una mezcla de admiración y vergüenza ajena.

—¡Tsukki, no podemos dejar que nos ganen! —dijo Yamaguchi, devolviéndole la pala que había soltado, para ponerse a llenar sacos también con energía.

Tsukishima apretó el mango de la pala hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Luego hizo un ruido parecido a "Tsk" y se unió a los apredices de vaquero que tenía delante.

En un rincón Tanaka sonrió, cruzado de brazos, y abandonó el establo en silencio.

* * *

Tsukki dejó sus anteojos junto a la ropa limpia, a la orilla del río, y acabó de desvestirse, para meterse en el agua helada. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo, pero ignoró las ganas de salir de allí, y comenzó a frotarse con una pastilla de jabón. Odiaba aquel olor que se le había quedado pegado a la piel, quizá era cierto que se iba a convertir en un cowboy, pero no pensaba ser igual de desagradable que ellos.

Comparado con Nueva Orleans, su ciudad natal, aquellas tierras eran impresionantes para la vista. Junto a los peores desiertos, las praderas se extenían miles de millas, llenas de bosques. Y el río avanzaba allí tras bajar de las montañas, entre los árboles milenarios de aquel rincón escondido. El paisaje tenía una gran belleza. Inspiró, el aire era frío pero traía aromas agradables. Un pececito le acarició el pie y le hizo cosquillas, Tsukishima rio.

Y al girarse le vio.

Arrodillado junto a la orilla del rio, junto a sus cosas. Un hombre con un pañuelo sobre la cara, y sombrero. Le veía muy borroso. ¿Por qué no le había oído llegar?

—¡Eh! —le gruñó cuando empezó a revolver sus cosas, pero se detuvo cuando oyó el clic del revólver: de su propio revólver que aquel extraño ahora apuntaba contra él. Se mordió el labio. Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el desconocido, golpeando su sombrero con un dedo a modo de saludo

—Si me disparas tendrás a diez vaqueros aquí en un minuto —le amenazó Tsukishima, temblando de frío.

—Sí, y tú estarás muerto —rió—. ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que me pase después? Qué considerado... No pongas esa cara. Sólo estoy de paso así que si te portas bien, nadie tiene que morir hoy.

—¿De paso? ¿A través de las tierras del Cuervo? Sólo puedes ser un idiota o un fugitivo.

—Puedo ser las dos cosas si quiero —bromeó de nuevo el extraño, imperturbable por las palabras de Tsukishima. Se acercó un poco al agua—. Te iba a decir que te dieses la vuelta para que pueda beber, pero estrechas tanto los ojos que apuesto a que no ves nada de nada.

Tsukishima se estremeció, molesto, mientras el desconocido se descubría la cara, y metía la mano en el agua para tomar un sorbo tras otro. Debía de haber estado sediento. Luego miró a Tsukishima.

—¿No tienes frío? Puedes salir de ahí si quieres. Sería igual de asesinato matarte de una pulmonía.

Tsukishima se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy bien.

El fugitivo rió con ganas, y le lanzó la camisa.

—Así que eres tímido.

Tsukishima no quería saber como de rojo estaba, así que se entretuvo atándose los botones. Luego avanzó hasta la orilla, todo el rato apuntado por el arma.

—¿Sabes? Tienes una risa muy contagiosa —le dijo el extraño, con una media sonrisa.

Quería responderle algo sarcástico, pero aquello le había dejado sin palabras, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Era porque le estaba apuntando con un arma? ¿Era por la sensación de peligro que emanaba aquel hombre? Como un gato jugando con un ratón...

Cuando se dio cuenta el bandido estaba junto a él, con la pistola rozándole la piel. Era silencioso cuando se movía... Aquellos ojos hazel estaban clavados en los suyos, con el flequillo negro cayendo sobre uno de ellos. Era atractivo, tan alto como él, ahora que estaban cerca.

—A esta distancia puedo verte —dijo Tsukishima, con el corazón lleno de adrenalina.

—Tendré que matarte entonces... —susurró el bandido.

Pero no disparó, sólo se acercó y le besó. Era cierto que el cañón de la pistola seguía tocando su piel, pero no fue por eso que Tsukishima le devolvió el beso. Fue porque... ni siquiera lo sabía.

Gracias por leer! Hay arte sobre esto en mi Twitter (a) Tsukifanfics o en mi tumblr :D


End file.
